ultimatafandomcom-20200215-history
Neiyutzi Tatsuma
Neiyutzi Tatsuma (ネイウツィ), is a character in the Ultimata fighting games and comics series of the same name. Neiyutzi first appeared in Ultimata 2, as one of the original newcomers. But first was mentioned and seen in Yazaku's arcade ending in Ultimata 1. She also appeared as a protagonist in Ultimata Legends: Tatsumas. Story Neiyutzi was born in Japan to both Japanese parents. When Neiyutzi was 7, and her brother 9, the family moved to the United States for unknown reasons. It didn't take long for Neiyutzi to become one with the new and different culture. She quickly became very popular and made many friends as she grew as a person. She and her brother both started practising Ryokeshagenryu karate early from their father. The two siblings where very competent at a young age, and only became stronger and more wise as the years added up. When Neiyutzi lost her older brother, she became much more mature and strict upon herself. She started focusing more on training and being with her family, and less on spending time out on the town with her friends. Personality As stated above, Neiyutzi changed a little after Ren's death. But the young martial artist has always been a very happy-go-lucky and energetic person, with a blooming smile and personality. She always takes care of and looks after those she cares about, mostly being her parents and closest friends. She also has a kind relationship with Mizu, someone she adores and looks up to greatly, as she was told tales of Mizu's life when she was younger. Even though she's a tiny, happy girl, she also calls out any bullshit when she sees fit, and can be very grumpy at times and has an intense competitive spirit (most likely from her father). Fighting Style Neiyutzi, alongside her brother was taught the arts of Ryokeshagenryu Karate by their father. Now Neiyutzi focused mainly on swiftness and speed through deadly acrobatic kick attacks, while her brother stayed strong on an offensive fist orientated fighting style. Neiyutzi was also taught the Judo-part of the Ryokeshagenryu, but being her stubborn self. she never wanted to learn Judo, as she saw it "dumb and boring". Skills Neiyutzi is a very acrobatic and nimble martial artist. She can perform numerous flips and kicks with a fiery after effect at ease, and while being relatively tiny, is something that makes her a tough target to face. She can also unleash a short-ranged flame projectile from her right leg, something she's currently practising on increasing it's length on. Special Moves (Ultimata) * Ryokesh-õuh - A flaming roundhouse kick which sends a slow paced projectile. * Ryokesh-kyakū - A flying karate kick combo with two roundhouses and a whirlwind kick. * Furaingudorago - A fire-surged summersault kick using both feet through a backflip. * Ryokesh-tõraikū - A three-hit combo strike with a kick, into a uppercut, and ends with an airborne kick. Costumes * Standard Costume - Yellow tank top with red dragon elements, red headband, dark-grey sweatpants and her brown karate belt. * Alternate Costume - A purple, sleeveless karate gi with a white headband, and brown karate belt.